Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.30\times 10^{0})\times (5.00\times 10^{4})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.30\times 5.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 31.5 \times 10^{0\,+\,4}$ $= 31.5 \times 10^{4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $31.5$ is the same as $3.150 \times 10$ $ = {3.150 \times 10} \times 10^{4} $ $= 3.150\times 10^{5}$